oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Burns
James "Jim" Burns was a Biker, and later Christian inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Peter James Kelsch. Plot Summary Season 2 Burns is one of the 4 bikers let back in Em City. When Jaz Hoyt is convicted, Burns is chosen as his sponsor and cellmate. Season 3 Burns supported Steve Pasquin during the boxing matches. Season 4, Part I During Martin Querns and Simon Adebisi's racist reign, white inmates were transferred out of Emerald City. The Bikers Hoyt, Sands, Jarvis, Simpson and Burns were with them. With the death of Adebisi and the end of Querns's reign, Burns and the Bikers backed to Emerald City. Season 4, Part II Reverend Jeremiah Cloutier was convicted and started to make sermons. During one, Burns doubt and mocked Cloutier, who exorcisised Burns, who became a Christian. With fellow Christian Timmy Kirk, Burns started to beat those who are not Christians. When Ryan O'Reily decided to help Padraig Connolly to get his trust, Kirk and Burns decided to beat Connolly to convert him. The scene was shown to Cloutier by O'Reily, who banished Kirk from his flock. Season 5 With the gas explosion at the kitchen, Cloutier was seriously injured. Upon learning that Cloutier is making a fast and remarkable recovery, Hoyt and Kirk start to freak out, especially Hoyt because he was in solitary because he bricked Cloutier inside in the wall and took the blame for everyone else. They then force Burns to kill Cloutier because no one will suspect that it was him. Burns refuses because Cloutier brought him to Jesus. Kirk tells him that if he is not part of the solution, then he is Satan's tool. Hoyt then tells Burns to do the deed or die. During lights out, Burns sees Cloutier in his pod. Cloutier tells him that what Hoyt and Kirk are asking him to do is wrong. Instead, Cloutier tells Burns to kill Hoyt and Kirk instead. The next day in the gym Burns tells Kirk and Hoyt that see saw Cloutier in his pod. "For what a blowjob", Kirk jokes as Hoyt laughs. Burns says that Cloutier appeared in his pod and told him that he is about to do is wrong. Kirk and Hoyt are not convinced, saying that Burns, first of all, was dreams, wants to get out of the job, and tells him to kill Clouiter. Holding a bar in his hand, Burns says that Cloutier actually told him that he wants both Jaz and Timmy dead. Burns swings the bar at Kirk, who ducks and knocks Burns down on his knees, which then leads to Hoyt placing a dumbbell around his neck, snapping it, thus causing his death. Murders committed by Burns * Marcus Burns: Burns' brother, allegedly murdered by Burns. (1996) Murders connected to Burns *'Ralph Galino': Helped hold Galino down while Jaz Hoyt overdosed him. (2000) Category:Characters Category:The Bikers Category:The Christians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Characters with no Crime Flashback Category:Emerald City Category:Characters killed by The Bikers